Encontrando el viento
by katerpi
Summary: Kvothe sube al tejado con Elodin. Bajo la lluvia, buscan el nombre del viento. Desnudos, se buscan mutuamente. SPOILERS de "El nombre del viento" y "El temor de un hombre sabio".


_Algo ocurrió en ese tejado que Rothfuss se niega a contarnos. AVISO- Spoilers de El nombre del viento y El temor de un hombre sabio. _

_Diclaimer: La saga de The Kingkiller Chronicles pertenece a Pathrick Rothfuss. Si me perteneciera a mí tendría mucho más sexo y menos lógica, como este one shot._

_¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

_—_

El pelirrojo siguió a su maestro a pesar de la tormenta. Intuía que aquella tarea sería tan absurda como las anteriores, además de altamente peligrosa. Pero durante su estancia con los Adem, Kvothe había descubierto que los métodos de Elodin tenían más sentido de lo que podía parecer a primera vista.

De modo que lo siguió, resistiendo la tentación de preguntar mientras subían por las interminables escaleras del archivo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Se rindió al final de la quinta escalinata.

—Al tejado, tengo la llave.

Kvothe asintió, como si la idea de subir al tejado de un edificio de seis plantas durante una tormenta apocalíptica le pareciera la cosa más normal del mundo.

La lluvia entró a raudales en cuanto abrieron la última puerta y Elodin sonrió como un niño. Kvothe se alejó de la puerta y se escurrió el agua de lluvia del pelo, ocultando el rostro. Le fastidiaba mojarse, pero ver a su maestro tan feliz por algo tan tonto le hacía sonreír.

—Y dime. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Elodin, cerrando la puerta tras él y separándolos de la feroz tormenta.

—¿Mojarnos? —propuso el pelirrojo.

—Eso es evidente.

—¿Entonces…?

—La ropa, Kvothe. ¡Tenemos que quitarnosla! — El moreno alzó los brazos y se quedó así un rato, mirando al chico.

Kvothe no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de Elodin, pero aquello era demasiado. ¿Desnudarse? ¿Con la que estaba cayendo? Aunque la lluvia no era el problema en realidad. La tormenta era un factor más a tener en cuenta, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era… en fin… ¡no podía desnudarse delante de Elodin! Y mucho menos verlo a él desnudo.

Se sonrojó solo de imaginarlo. El nombre del viento tendría que esperar un poco más porque no pensaba seguir adelante con el plan. Había abierto la boca para comunicarselo a su maestro pero el desnudo torso de Elodin lo despistó.

—Si te vas a quedar con esa cara de pasmarote al menos sujétame este ladrillo.

Le puso un ladrillo en las manos y Kvothe se quedó mirandolo, confuso. Después sacó una cuerda de no se sabía dónde y la anudó alrededor del ladrillo. Hizo un obillo con su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Eso hizo reaccionar a Kvothe.

—Lo siento, maestro Elodin, pero no pienso hacerlo.

El hombre lo ignoró y Kvothe se esforzó por no mirar, tarea en la que fracasó estrepitosamente. Elodin llevaba unos sencillos slips de algodón, de color negro.

—Re'lar Kvothe, recuérdame por qué estamos aquí.

—Para encontrar el nombre viento, pero eso no sign…

—Eso significa —lo interrumpió— que si quieres aprender nominación, debes aprender nominación. Yo soy tu maestro nominador, e intento enseñarte nominación.

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver desnudarse con todo eso.

—Es normal que no lo entiendas, no te preocupes. Por eso estás aquí, conmigo. Para entender.

Lo miró fijamente y Kvothe volvió a sentir aquella sensación de vacío, como si Elodin pudiera ver a través de él, encontrando en su mente lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Resopló, dejó el ladrillo en el suelo y se quitó la camisa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Elodin sonreía, satisfecho, y se quitaba la última prenda de ropa. Kvothe se miró los pies.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte en ropa interior si tanto te preocupa— cedió al ver que el pelirrojo no se quitaba los pantalones.

—Es que… no llevo —confesó, y sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas que rivalizaron con su pelo.

Elodin se rió y Kvothe volvió a resoplar. Le dio la espalda y se quitó los pantalones, farfullando.

—¡Estupendo!— lo vitoreó Elodin, y guardó la última prenda—. Y ahora, ¡salgamos al viento!

Salió por la puerta dando saltitos, y Kvothe se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en exigirle a él que hiciera lo mismo. No tardó demasiado.

Pasaron dos horas discutiendo bajo la tormenta. Elodin insistía en que Kvothe no se había desnudado del todo y que por eso no podía llamar al viento.

—Está delante de tus narices, Kvothe —repitió por enésima vez.

Kvothe se abrazó el cuerpo desnudo. Después de pasar tanto rato bajo la insistente lluvia se le había quedado el cuerpo entumecido. Tenía frío, y hambre, y muchas ganas de tirar a su maestro del tejado.

—¡No! ¡No!

Elodin corrió a su lado y le obligó a separar los brazos del cuerpo. Kvothe los extendió y se quedó mirando la lluvia. Cerró los ojos y soltó su mente, pensando en "la hoja que gira". Un trueno lejano hizo bibrar su cuerpo y sintió que quizás pudiera verlo esa vez. Abrió los ojos.

—Vaya, casi —dijo Elodin.

Kvothe suspiró.

—No puedo.

—¡Pero si está aquí! —Elodin extendió los brazos— solo tienes que mirar. Ves la lluvia, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Pues está al lado. No, está con ella. Bueno, míralo tú y dime dónde está.

—Pero la lluvia no es invisible, maestro Elodin. De veras que estoy cansado y mañana tengo que…

—¡Pero mira! —Elodin señaló al cielo y un relámpago brilló a lo lejos—. La lluvia es transparente, y puedes verla.

—Porque se mueve. Y el viento no es transparente, es invisible.

—¿Y cuál es el color de lo invisible?

—No tiene color.

—Claro que lo tiene: el transparente. Y sería el color de tu desnudez si la estuvieras utilizando bien. Vuelve a intentarlo, en doce segundos sonará otro trueno.

Kvothe se concentró y esperó. El trueno bibró en su pecho pero esta vez ni siquiera sintió "la hoja que gira". Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y solo consiguió despistarse al intentar ignorarlos.

—Bien, admito que tienes razón. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Elodin lo miraba con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás si lo intento otro día…— se excusó, aunque no le apetecía nada tener que subir allí otra vez.

—Hoy es otro día, Kvothe. Pero si insistes en no aprender yo no puedo hacer nada. Vamos.

Elodin se dirigió hacia la puerta y Kvothe lo siguió pisando fuerte. Estaba que echaba humo, y la idea de tirar a su maestro del tejado había dejado de parecerle descabellaza. Apretó los puños y se detuvo junto a la puerta. Elodin la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vaya. La llave.

Una piedra enorme cayó sobre el estomago de Kvothe.

—La tienes tú—dijo el chico. O más bien lo suplicó.

—En mi bolsillo.

Kvothe miró la pierna de Elodin, que era el lugar en el que habría estado el bolsillo de su túnica de profesor. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Ha salido volando con la ropa.

—¡Verdad! —confirmó Elodin con alegría —. Pero quizá tú puedas hacer algo.

—Las herramientas estaban en mi ropa —se lamentó el pelirrojo.

—Claro. Pero se me ocurre otra solución.

—¿Cuál? — preguntó Kvothe, esperanzado.

—Podemos esperar a que nos abran.

Kvothe lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eso no es una solución.

—Sí lo es, es la solución a cómo saldremos de aquí. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que amanezca, y enconces… ¡gritamos a los cuatro vientos! —la última frase la dijo gritando, y después tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. Será divertido.

Kvothe lo dudaba. Caminó hasta uno de los rincones, resignado, y se sentó con la espalda pegada al muro mientras murmuraba todos los insultos y maldiciones que conocía.

Pasaron otras dos horas y Kvothe estaba aburridisimo, enfadado y sobre todo harto de la lluvia. Elodin parecía estar tomandose aquello como una experiencia increiblemente enriquecedora, y caminaba de un lado de la azotea al otro para después inclinarse sobre el borde, mirar hacia abajo y quedarse así un buen rato. Después volvía junto a él, le decía algo sin sentido y volvía a marcharse.

—¿Crees que hay más de dos gotas de lluvia? — le había preguntado una de las veces.

—No lo creo, lo sé —respondió Kvothe con voz cansada.

—Pero no sabes cuántas hay.

—Se que hay tres. Y cuatro. Y cien.

—Lo mismo pasa con los nombres. No sabes toda la verdad sobre ellos, pero sabes que están ahí.

—¿Entonces conocer un nombre es como contar todas las gotas de lluvia?

—¡No, no! Es mucho más difícil que eso.

Pasó otra hora y Kvothe se había quedado dormido, apoyado contra el muro, hasta que un trueno lo hizo saltar del susto.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, intentando localizar a Elodin.

—Las cinco de la mañana —respondió una voz a su lado.

Kvothe volvió a saltar, no esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca. Parecía que el hombre al fin se había cansado de andar, y Kvothe se alegró por ello porque le mareaba verle dando tantas vueltas. Pero también lo mareaba un poco el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. Se desplazó unos centímentros a la izquierda.

—Hay mucha azotea en la que podría sentarme —propuso Elodin.

—Gracias, no será necesario.

—Deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya, llevamos desnudos cinco horas y sigues sonrojándote.

—No todos tenemos su nivel de tolerancia al ridículo, maestro —dijo acalorado.

Elodin soltó una carcajada y Kvothe trató de pensar en algo aburrido o trivial para que se le pasara el sonrojo. Pero su maestro estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo a menos de medio metro del suyo. El pelirrojo pensó en el primer capítulo del úlltimo libro que había leído, intentó concentrarse en cada una de sus frases pero su mente lo traicionó enseguida.

Su cabeza se lleno de imágenes de Elodin desnudo, y Kvothe se sorprendió de lo precisas que eran a pesar de que se había tirado las últimas cinco horas intentando no mirar a su profesor. O engañandose a si mismo diciéndose que no miraba. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que llevara meses pensando en Elodin de aquella forma, y que su mente ya estuviera acostumbrada a imaginarlo desnudo. Kvothe no quería saber de lo que sería capaz su mente cuando dicho hombre se encontraba desnudo delante de sus narices. No quería averiguarlo, pero lo hizo. Y también lo hizo Elodin.

El pelirrojo apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas y se movió un poco, fingiendo que se reacomodaba, pues era cierto que la dura piedra resultaba bastante incómoda, sobre todo después de haberse pasado tantas horas sentado sobre ella. Elodin lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, y Kvothe creyó que estaba a salvo. Colocó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y suspiró, intentando relajarse.

—Creo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Más que una voz fue un susurro y Kvothe casi no lo oyó, y le habría encantado no oírlo. Pero lo oyó, y miró a Elodin con los ojos muy abiertos, y se puso tan rojo como su pelo.

Elodin se levantó del suelo y se quedó mirándole, pero Kvothe fijó la vista en el suelo. Se preguntó si su profesor dejaría de enseñarle si saltaba desde el tejado. Como nadie decía nada y el silencio se estaba volviendo extremadamente incómodo, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar.

—¿Dejarás de enseñarme si vuelvo a saltar de un tejado?

Elodin se rió.

—No es para tanto, Kvothe. Pero sí, confieso que si saltas del tejado dejaré de enseñarte, más que nada porque estarás muerto.

—Podría llamar al viento y ayudarme a caer más despacio —propuso Kvothe.

—Estamos a mucha más altura que aquella vez.

—Bueno, entoces no me queda otra que esperar a morirme de vergüenza— murmuró Kvothe, volviendo a esconder el rostro sobre sus brazos.

Elodin soltó una carcajada y se colocó frente a él.

—Mírame, Kvothe.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sin despegar la cara del hueco de sus rodillas.

—Puedo ayudarte, si me dejas.

Kvothe levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a su maestro, asustado. Elodin se rió.

—No lo decía en ese sentido —entrecerró los ojos—, no sabía que fueras tan pervertido.

—Ha buscado el malentendido a propósito —respondió el chico, indignado.

—Está bien, pero mírame.

Elodin se alejó un par de pasos y cerró los ojos. Kvothe intentó no mirarlo con la boca abierta. La lluvía resbalaba sobre su cuerpo, demasiado perfecto. Su piel era tan blanca que casi parecía translúcida y Kvothe sintió unos deseos incontrolables de tocarla para saber si era tan suave como parecía.

—No sé como va a ayudarme esto, profesor —se quejó, ya que verlo así solo lo excitaba más.

—¡Shh!

Elodin siguió con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la lluvia resbalara por su cuerpo; respirando deprisa, "bastante más deprisa de lo normal", pensó Kvothe. Entonces el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de algo, y sintió un fuerte tirón en la ingle. El miembro de Elodin había crecido, casi tanto como el suyo. Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con rapidez. Estaba excitado.

—Oh… Telhu.

Elodin abrió los ojos al oír el lamento del chico, y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora ambos nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones, así que ya no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Kvothe no respondió. Lo miró de arriba abajo, se le ocurrieron mil cosas que podría decirle a aquel desgraciado pero se mordió los labios y volvió a ocultar el rostro entre las rodillas. Respiró despacio e intentó entrar en el corazón de piedra, pero no podía. No así, no teniendo al protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos a menos de dos metros de él, desnudo y excitado.

—Maestro Elodin, ¿podría alejarse un poco? —dijo hablándole al suelo—. Por favor.

Pero Elodin no se movía.

—Maestro Elodin, por favor… —suplicó.

Kvothe levantó la cabeza, enfadado, y vio la cara de diversión que portaba Elodin. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo, demasiado perfecto. Su miembro, largo e hinchado. Sus labios, demasiado rojos.

—Se lo está pasando genial, jugando así conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

—No estoy jugando a nada, Kvothe. Solo intento medir tu autocontrol, aunque sí es cierto que me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

Kvothe resopló y se levantó de un salto.

—En ese caso, le comunicaré que mi autocontrol llega hasta aquí. Le he pedido dos veces que se vaya. Le he advertido.

Y sin más, se abalanzó sobre él. Sujetó a Elodin por los brazos y lo besó con furia. Elodin no le devolvió el beso, pero a Kvothe no le importó. Intentó separarle los labios con la lengua y Elodín lo apartó de un empujón.

—Kvothe, solo estaba enseñan…

Kvothe ahogó con la boca las palabras del profesor. Lo sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y se pegó a él. Movió la cadera y su miembro se frotó con el de Elodin. Gimió, y sonrió satisfecho al oír el suspiro de su maestro.

—Está mal —dijo el hombre, y Kvothe no supo si se lo decía a él o si intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

Kvothe acercó los labios a la oreja de su maestro.

—¿Entonces por qué se siente tan bien? —le susurró.

Después le mordió el cuello y empujó, frotándose con su cuerpo. El maestro volvió a suspirar y lo sujetó por la cadera con manos firmes. Se quedó quieto unos instantes y al fin se movió, presionando su miembro contra el de Kvothe. El pelirrojo gimió y Elodin volvió a empujar.

Buscó su boca, Kvothe separó los labios y la lengua de Elodin se mezcló con la suya. Besó sus labios, los lamió y se perdió en la boca de su profesor. Se deboraron mutuamente mientras acariciaban cada rincón de su piel con manos temblorosas.

De pronto Elodin paró, sujetó a Kvothe por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo. El pelirrojo se tumbó en el suelo pero el maestro negó con la cabeza.

—De rodillas.

Kvothe se sonrojó, azorado por lo que le pedía Elodin, pero aún así obedeció y se colocó de rodillas frente a él. Cogió el hinchado miembro de su maestro con la mano y como no sabía muy bien qué hacer con él, se lo metió completamente en la boca. Elodin lanzó su primer gemido.

—Despacio —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Es tu primera vez?

Kvothe asintió, y al ver que Elodin comenzaba a replantearse lo que estaban haciendo, añadió:

—Pero he estado con mujeres. Muchas veces.

Aquello pareció aplacarlo un poco.

—Está bien —lo cogió por la nuca con una mano—. Ve poco a poco, saboréala —sonrió al ver la turbación del chico—. Muévete a lo largo y describe espirales con la lengua... eso es, así. Y ahora metela un poco mientras haces…. Mhhh…

Elodin cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Kvothe aprendía deprisa, y no solo idiomas. El pelirrojo estuvo un buen rato lamiendo y succionando, siguiendo las ocasionales indicaciones de Elodin, hasta que este tuvo que ordenarle que parara.

Empujó a Kvothe y esta vez sí lo hizo tumbarse en el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le acarició el abdómen, recogiendo con la mano las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su piel. Con la otra mano acarició el miembro de Kvothe y unas gotitas de líquido preseminal asomaron en la punta. Elodin se agachó y recogió esas gotitas con la lengua. Kvothe arqueó la espalda, emitiendo un quejido tembloroso.

—Parece que no podré jugar demasiado —se quejó Elodin.

Recorrió con la lengua todo el glande y después se indrodujo el pene del chico hasta la garganta. Kvothe gritó. Elodin lo sacó y volvió a introducirselo, acariciándolo con la lengua durante todo el recorrido. Repitió el movimiento varias veces y enseguida sintió como el miembro latía en su boca. Kvothe cogió aire muy deprisa y trató de apartarse de Elodin, pero este sujetó el miembro del chico por la base, rodeándolo con el dedo índice y el pulgar, y apretó con fuerza.

—¡Ahm! —se quejó Kvothe.

—Eso ha estado cerca —dijo Elodin, con una sonrisa revelde.

Kvothe apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y respiró despacio, intentando relajarse. Elodin le separó las piernas.

—Podemos dejarlo aquí, si quieres.

Kvothe negó con la cabeza.

—O puedes hacérmelo tú a mí. ¿Prefieres eso?

—Maldita sea, Elodin. No me hagas decirlo.

Elodin sonrió y se colocó las piernas del pelirrojo en la cintura. Separó sus nalgas con las manos y hundió la cabeza entre ellas.  
Si antes Kvothe había sido ruidoso, no había sido nada comparado con lo que gimió ante eso. El pelirrojo sintió la lengua de Elodin en su entrada y saltó, sintió como se movía y gimió, sintió como lo penetraba y gritó su nombre. Después Elodin introdujo un dedo en su interior, y luego otro, y luego otro. Ya no sentía la lluvia, ni el suelo bajo su cuerpo. Solo sentía los dedos de Elodin en su interior, y el fuego en sus entrañas.

—Ahh… ahh… hazlo ya… —logró articular.

Elodin sacó los dedos del interior del chico y se colocó de rodillas. Kvothe lo miró a los ojos y vio el fuego en ellos.

—Podría buscar el nombre del fuego en sus ojos, Maestro Elodin.

El moreno se rió y acercó una mano a su rostro.

—Yo podría buscarlo en tu piel —dijo acariciando su mejilla—, y en tu pelo —añadió, acariciando los mechones de pelo que goteaban sobre la cara del chico.

Después se inclinó y compartieron un beso lento, apasionado y hambriento. Elodin levantó la cadera de Kvothe, sujetandolo por la cintura, y guió su miembro al interior del chico, sin dejar de besarlo. Empujó despacio y el cuerpo de Kvothe se tensó.

—Relájate— murmuró en sus labios.

Kvothe respiró despacio y Elodin aumentó la presión. Su miembro se adentro unos centímetros y Kvothe gritó. El moreno le dio unos segundos para que se adaptara y volvió a empujar. Kvothe le clavó las uñas en la espalda y eso lo excitó demasiado. No pudo contener un empujón demasiado fuerte y su miembro entró de golpe en el chico, que gritó de dolor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apretando los dientes.

Kvothe intentó relajarse. Sabía que dolía, había experimentado aquello varias veces en la soledad de su habitación, pero siempre lo había hecho con aceite y sus dedos eran mucho más delgados que el miembro de Elodin. De pronto sintió la mano del moreno en su miembro y el placer lo golpeó tan fuerte que volvió a gritar.

Miró a su maestro. Elodin estaba de rodillas frente a él, con el rostro sonrojado, el pelo pegado a la cara y la boca entreabierta. Las gotas de lluvia rebotaban sobre su piel y resbalaban por su pecho. Lo acariciaba con una mano, moviéndola arriba y abajo por su miembro, impidiendo que decayera a causa del dolor y mirándolo con una lascivia que lo excitaba hasta lo inimaginable.

Sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía, pegó su cuerpo al de Elodin y apartó la mano con la que lo estaba masturbando.

—Fólleme, por favor. Pero no haga eso, o acabaré enseguida.

Elodin gruñó y se inclinó sobre él. Sacó el miembro casi completamente de su interior y se adentró despacio. Kvothe gritó y Elodin volvió a salir. Se quedó quieto unos segundos y empujó más fuerte. Kvothe alzó más las caderas y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Elodin lo sujetó por la cintura y se adentró más y más en su interior, golpeando con fuerza, jadeando mientras Kvothe profería gemidos ahogados, ambos moviéndose como dos locos bajo la lluvia.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y sus cuerpos desnudos bibraron con él, y Kvothe supo que en ese momento podría ver el nombre del viento, si quisiera. Y Elodin supo que en ese momento podría ver el nombre del cielo, si quisiera. Pero ninguno lo intentó. En lugar de eso abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente, y se movieron a la vez, sintiendo como su tormenta de pasión se fusionaba por unos segundos con la del cielo.

Kvothe hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, con el rostro congestionado de placer. El moreno lo penetró más fuerte, con un ritmo infernal, y Kvothe gritó su nombre, pero no era el falso. Elodin se habría sorprendido de haberlo oído en otro momento, pero no en ese. En ese momento le pareció que oír su verdadero nombre era lo más lógico del mundo.

Le respondió con su propio nombre, y supo al instante que Kvothe ya lo conocía. Lo besó y sintió como el pelirrojo se tensaba bajo su cuerpo, peligrosamente cerca del climax. Kvothe rompió el beso, le abrazó la espalda con las piernas y alzó la cadera, yendo al encuentro de su profesor, empalándose en su miembro.

—Ahh… voy a… ahh… ¡Ahhhh!

El placer lo desbordó y su pene estalló en chorros de semen que le mancharon el abdomen y le llegaron hasta el cuello. Su interior se contrajo alrededor del miembro de Elodin, quien rompió su silencio con un largo gemido.  
El profesor lo sujetó con firmeza y dio una profunda embestida. Lo mordió en el hombro y lo penetró con movimientos fuertes y descoordinados, hasta que de pronto su cuerpo se tensó. Elodin ahogó en su hombro un segundo gemido, más intenso y largo que el anterior, y Kvothe sintió como el semen lo llenaba. El moreno dio un último empujón y se desplomó sobre él, jadeando. Kvothe sintió como el miembro de Elodin latía dentro de su cuerpo, y aquella sensación le gustó tanto como el propio orgasmo.

En un repentino arrebato de ternura abrazó a Elodin y le posó un beso dulce en un lado de la frente. El maestro levantó el rostro y lo miró extrañado, y Kvothe habló para despistarlo.

—Sigue lloviendo —dijo, señalando el cielo con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ha amanecido —dijo Elodin, recordando de pronto dónde estaban.

Se miraron y entonces Kvothe rompió a reir. Se tumbaron en el suelo, uno junto al otro, y rieron mientras la lluvia terminaba de limpiar sus cuerpos, librándolos de los rastros de semen y sudor. Después pasaron un buen rato callados, mirando el cielo, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió que le tocaba a él ser el más coherente de los dos.

—Deberíamos gritar, para ver si nos oye algu..

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la azotea se abrió, y el maestro Lorren apareció tras ella, con su habitual semblante serio e inexpresivo. Semblante que cambió de imprevisto para dar paso a una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

—Maestro Lorren, ¡buenos días!

Elodin se levantó y corrió junto a él, dando saltitos de alegría.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurre aquÍ?

—Oh, puede preguntarlo, ¡sin duda! ¿Puedo preguntar yo qué le pareció el libro que le presté?

—Era un ejemplar raro, pero no me pareció muy bueno —respondió Lorren, mirando a Kvothe por encima del hombro de Elodin.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, demasiada parrafernalia. ¡Pero la cubierta de cuero era espléndida!

—Una buena cubierta no justifica un mal libro. Y creo que intentaba usted decir "parafernalia".

—No, no. Los párrafos eran muy largos y estaban llenos de adjetivos y adverbios innecesarios. Por eso "parrafernalia".

—Ah —Lorren se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar y miró al pelirrojo que lo seguía—. Re'lar Kvothe, podría al menos explicarme por qué…

—Kvothe tiene que ir a desayunar o llegará tarde a la primera clase —lo interrumpió Elodin, mientras tiraba del joven para hacerle pasar por la puerta.

—¿Pero están bien? —preguntó un secretario que no habían visto hasta entonces—. Hemos oído gritos.

—¿No debería de vestirse antes de ir a desayunar? —preguntó otro secretario, en voz baja.

Kvothe pasó entre ellos a empujones y corrió por el pasillo. Las risas lo siguieron hasta mucho después de haber entrado en su habitación.

Al final logró serenarse un poco y concluyó que la noche no había estado tan mal después de todo. Pero no dejó de pensar en las miles de bromas que lo esperaban en La Universidad, y en los rumores que saldrían a partir de aquello, rumores que no veneficiarían para nada su reputación.

Y además había perdido su ropa.

Mientras se vestía planeó diversas maneras de tirar a Elodin desde un tejado.

—

FIN


End file.
